Mobile communication terminals equipped with displays (such as smartphones, mobile phones, personal digital assistants, etc.) are widely used for displaying decodable indicia, for example, airline boarding passes, coupons, loyalty program cards, etc. However, successful decoding of displayed decodable indicia significantly depends upon the minimum dimension of the smallest element of the decodable indicia, which in turn is dependent upon the symbol size and the screen resolution.